


Light in the darkness

by Bavariah



Series: Tywin/Sansa (one-shots or ficlets) [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Minister for Magic Tywin Lannister, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bavariah/pseuds/Bavariah
Summary: A pleasant surprise for the minister in his office...
Relationships: Tywin Lannister/Sansa Stark
Series: Tywin/Sansa (one-shots or ficlets) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896136
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	Light in the darkness

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time writing a d/s relationship. I did my search and reading for this, but I'm sure somewhere somehow, I made a mistake. If there is something you did not like about the story, please don't hesitate to point that out in the comments. But, I need positive criticism, not just hammering.
> 
> P.S: I added a new mood board to the story. For me, Tywin is always a Slytherin, and Sansa is a Gryffindor.

The dark lord took his son, and he was no longer of the livings. It seemed eons ago since his wife's demise, but the pain was reaffirmed when he lost another connection to her. Broken, shattered, and overpowered, he decided to aid the light in their crusade. He joined the order of Phoenix and became another blood traitor. Tywin simply didn't care; he was a man with a mission. The Lannisters were part of the Twenty-nine sacred family with many generations of great wizards and witches. They were the wealthiest wizarding family in the world and a boon to anyone they side with. His Gringotts accounts had massive amounts of gold. 

Voldemort wanted him to be one of his death eaters but failed to persuade him. Tywin was a mighty wizard that no one rivaled him except Dumbeldore and Voldemort. He mastered Occlumency at a young age; his animagus form was a lion, and he could perform wandless magic effortlessly. Dumbledore always considered him to be of gray morality. After Voldemort’s final defeat, he was elected as the minister of magic after defeating Kingsley Shacklebolt by a small margin. 

* * *

“Minister, someone awaits you,” said his secretary Addam Marbrand, one of the few wizards he trusted at all. 

“Ms. Granger again, nagging about house-elves rights?” Tywin was behind his desk, reading a report from her department. He promised to fix the issue, and he was a man who never broke his word. 

“No, minister. It's the new Daily Prophet reporter, and she set up an interview with you today,” Adam corrected him. 

Tywin raised an elegant eyebrow gazing at him. The venomous hag, Rita Skeeter, was finally fired. Like Harry Potter and Dumbledore, she frequently wrote vile reports about him by describing him as a woeful hermit who sought whore houses to sate his needs. But he was curious, who's this new Journalist? Where did she come from, and would she be hateful the same as Skeeter? He readjusted himself and nodded to Addam to let her in the office. The first thing he felt was the familiar magical spark of the witch. 

“Good afternoon, Minister.” She winked at him and walked in with a sultry aura. 

“Sansa, what are you doing here?” Tywin jaw dropped. His lover of a year and a half was the new addition to the Prophet! He met her in a muggle London bar after the conflict. Tywin used to visit the place when he was distraught, remembering his son and wife away from the magical world and strangers’ meddlesomeness. 

He had the uncanny ability to recognize a mage whenever he saw one, but he didn't leave. Tywin would have thought her a Veela if not for her red hair. She had an unmatched beauty, and with her, he began to heal. He was hesitant to trust her in the beginning because she worked for a small outlet called The Reporter. He had to know if she was seeking recognition through him, but she proved to be sincere. Their relationship was still secret to the world simply because they were not ready to announce it. The only exception was his other children Cersei and Tyrion. 

“I expected you to congratulate me and kiss me, but obviously I don't deserve it,” she pretended to be sad.

He stood and walked to her direction. Tywin gently touched her face and pressed his lips to hers while she wrapped her arms around his neck. It was soft and deep as his tongue met hers, and she gasped softly. He patted her arse when she nipped at his lower lip and guided her back behind the disk. She sat on his lap, and he gave her another soft peck.

“I’m proud of you, darling. We need to celebrate your new job,” he said while her thumb removed her lipstick’s remains on his lips.

“Thank you, baby. I need you so much, you know.” she licked her lips wickedly. 

“Tonight then?” He asked, enamored by her. 

“Why not here and now? You could always cast a Muffliato charm,” she said playfully, wiggling on his lap. 

“Feeling naughty, darling? No, we will do it properly at home..” she interrupted him by kissing him again, stealing his breaths away. Sansa knew she would be punished for such behavior, but she craved anything he could offer. 

Tywin was in turmoil as she rubbed herself on his growing length, she wanted him desperately, and Sansa was brave enough to grind on him. 

“Little wolf, I'll fuck into oblivion if you don't stop,” he growled between the kisses.

“Yes, please.” She mastered her courage again and removed her blouse, but that wasn't enough for him, and he would take control now. His hand slipped behind her bra to reveal her gorgeous, filled tits to his eyes. Tywin slapped one breast while she mischievously jiggled them before his eyes. Desire dominated his senses, and he took a nipple in his mouth, sucking on it hard. He was alternating between her breasts, kissing, licking, and stroking them. Tywin could easily live on them as he loved how soft and supple they felt. 

He sent a smoldering look her way, knowing she understood him. He was ordering her to take off the rest, and she obeyed and stood before him bare. 

“Bend over the desk and spread your legs a little,” he snarled, and she followed his instructions. Those cheeks were a lovely thing, Tywin thought. Before the next step, he cast his wards and a Muffliato around the office because he would make sure she screamed her lungs out. 

He squeezed her ass gently first as he was getting her ready. She started counting when his hands spanked her in feathery yet sharp blows. Sansa moaned at the force of her dominant lover. Her bottoms reddened under his gaze, then he took the opportunity to shed his pants. He stroked himself lightly while looking at her arse; then he removed her hair to kiss her neck’s nape. 

“I’ll fuck you the way I want, and you are going to like it. Do you hear me, little wolf? And from now on, you will call me sir when I do that,” He whispered, tugging at her ear. 

“Yes, sir,” Sansa was thrilled at the notion, and a new sense of anticipation overflowed her mind. 

“ _Incarcerous_ ,” he conjured under his breath, binding her hands together and her ankles to the desk legs. 

Tywin was ready to thrust inside, but he wouldn’t before teasing her by the tip of his cock. It was a form of sweet torture for her, feeling him close, but not yet there. He could drive her crazy for long, but the supposed interview shouldn’t last more than an hour. Finally, he felt merciful to her and pushed his length, stretching her channel. He filled her thoroughly, eliciting a deep moan from her. Tywin stilled inside her for a second, then pulled out and surged again with more force. He continued the incremental pace pulling her hair. Sansa uttering a piercing sound was the peak of excitement for them, and soon he started to spank her again. 

“Good girl, I bet you were thinking of my cock the whole time since you got your new job, am I right?” he was right behind her, bending over her body. 

“Yes, yes, I was only thinking of your cock. I love your cock. I’m so close, sir.” She was over the edge.

“Mmm… do you like that?” He knew, but his ego needed an answer. 

“Yes, sir. I like the feeling of your cock in my pussy.” She writhed underneath him again. 

“Then come for me,” he demanded after another deep thrust. It was pure euphoria for her, and it was only better when he climaxed after that. It was short but satisfying. Their magic melded perfectly in that second that they brisked on it. They almost fell on the table before they regained their senses. It was a heady feeling for them this experience, and they would never forget it. 

He untangled the rope, and she sat again on his lap, trying to catch their breaths. Sansa was a bit sour down there, and he knew it. What they needed now were a hot bath and some relaxation. 

“You were so good.” He kissed her forehead and neck. 

“Thank you, sir,” she smiled.

“You don't have to call me that all the time, Sansa.” he was stroking her arms, then held her hand affectionately and kissed it. 

“I like it, sir,” she giggled, “I have to leave soon, Tywin.”

“I’ll be back home in an hour, wait for me.” Tywin used a cleaning spell to remove the stickiness in their private parts. They redressed again, then she left.

* * *

She deserved that for her success, and as her Dom, he would always reward her for the achievements. They discovered this side of their relationship lately, and it became a source of pleasure for them. They were taking their time in learning, but both had a limitation when it came to their desires for each other. He hated to hurt her because of his negligence; she was precious to him. Tywin also liked to provide and protect her, and although she found that excessive, she happily accepted his indulgence. She didn’t care what people said about him; he was a different man with her. 

That night he held her in his arms while enjoying the warm water loosening their tired muscles. Playing with bubbles spell and laughing occasionally. They were drinking champagne and speaking quietly to each other when Tywin realized they lacked one thing in their life. He was finally ready. 

When they were getting ready to sleep, she laid on her stomach, the feeling of his hand on her bottom cheeks felt exquisite again as he applied the cream on them. They were still slightly red, and she knew he wouldn’t take her now, after that afternoon. Tywin could easily use magic for that, but the flesh on flesh was more intimate. 

She rested her head on his lean chest when he mumbled again, “I want you to think carefully about what I ask you. It's a crucial decision in your life. Since I met you, Sansa, it’s been enough to know that you are the missing part of my life. I feel deeply for you, and I hope you do the same for me. Salazar knows how miserable I was when I first met you. You were a light in the darkness that surrounded me back then…” she interrupted by placing her finger on his lips and said, “Yes, Tywin, I'll gladly marry you.”

“Sansa?” he couldn't believe his ears! That fast?

“I’m yours always, and I love you. Besides, many women I noticed have an eye for you in the ministry,” she pouted.

“Oh, jealous, my little wolf? They are only after my position and money,” he reassured her.

“Not Granger.” 

“She’s committed to Auror Weasley.” He liked that adorable bit of her if he was honest to himself. He rubbed their noses and continued to soothe her mind until they eventually slept. Tomorrow she would write her first and last article about him, announcing their engagement. 

  
  


‘MY NAME IS SANSA STARK, AND I AM ENGAGED TO THE MINISTER OF MAGIC.’

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
